Kid are you gay?
by zeldahope9
Summary: Death the kid get's asked by soul "are you gay?". little did kid or soul know this would lead into more like fighting in empty classroom and patty having a top hit blog! what other madness could happen? WAIT WHAT MAKA! KID IS NOT INTO YOU ... no i've said to much i must fly away before destroying plot! please read :D
1. Chapter 1

**ME: sup guy's?**

**Twihard4321: hi**

**ME: here is my soul eater fanfic **

**Twihard4321: yes that…**

**Disclaimer: all right to their rightful owners **

* * *

Soul opened up his laptop and sighed he was going to ask kid today for sure he'd been putting it off for about 2 weeks now … what was the chat room kid used again? Oh now he didn't know what to do 'well I could always call him…. Oh yea eight phone's I forgot' soul thought to himself 'maybe Maka will know she likes to listen to people conversations' he thought again . soul put his laptop down and walked into Maka's room to ask "Yo Maka, what that chat thing called what kid goes on?" Maka looked at soul "chat room mania I think" she looked back at whatever book she was reading. Soul turned to go but Maka spoke from behind her book "soul remember to ask kid okay" soul just answered back with a "yes I will".

As soul walk back into the small living room he picked up his laptop and swiped his finger across the mouse board "stupid lock" he mumbled to himself as he logged back on to his laptop or rather Maka's either way soul was still using it, once soul had got back on to the desktop he clicked the internet and typed in to his favourite search engine 'chat room mania' he clicked the first link and it took him to a black and white drop website "figures" soul said smiling as he typed his name in **CLICK ** he was now in the chat.

Soul looked at the side of the page to see who was logged on I had 'kid' and that was the only name on there. So he typed

**Soul: are you the only one here?**

**Kid: Yes I am why do you want to know?**

Soul looked at the response and started to type again.

**Soul: kid it's me soul like the one you know.**

Soul clicked the send button and waited for kid to reply which only took 10 seconds

**Kid: Oh. Hi soul why are you on here, do you like chat rooms now?**

**Soul: no not really I just need to ask you something **

**Kid: Okay then what is it **

**Soul: well….**

Soul didn't know what else to put other than well what was he meant to do say OH KID ARE YOU GAY? Yea that would work he would be looking right at the end of liz or patty …..WAIT NOT LIKE THAT.

**Kid: Well what I want to know now…. Tell me**

Soul looked at the message and started to type 'maybe if I say it in a different way' he though.

**Soul: People at school are saying you're not straight!**

Soul had finally asked now Maka can stop asking him to THANK GOD.

**Kid: I'm as straight as my measuring tape…**

**Soul: But **

Soul thought back to the time when Blair had appeared stark naked in the living room…. He was pretty sure that Blackstar and he were the only to get nose bleeds.

**Kid: BUT WHAT!**

**Kid: tell me now or ill will come over and shoot the hell out of you**

Soul finally snapped out his thoughts and looked at the monitor 'knowing kid he would do that' soul thought as he typed his next message.

**Soul: well you never get nose bleeds like me and blackstar! **

**Kid: what's that got to do with anything?**

**Soul: I mean when you see a naked girl or anything like that time with blair…**

Once soul had finished writing his last message he was half expecting kid to shoot the door down and beat the crap out of him. But no kid did not shoot down the door but simply replied with:

**Kid: well it does surprise me….**

Soul bit his lip 'if kid was gay maybe he would think this is a joke' soul's fingers taped the keys.

**Soul:** **What that they don't have dicks?**

**Kid: What!**

**Soul: it was a joke**

**Kid: sure, if I'm gay prove it**

Soul read kids last message and smirked he remembered something liz had told him and Maka.

**Soul: liz told me you offered to pluck her eyebrow before. **

**Kid: but they were messy and asymmetric!**

'Typical kid' soul thought to himself.

**Soul: WHAT "straight" guy would do that thou!**

**Kid: ME!**

Soul was thinking how could he get kid to say that he was gay or at least bi 'why not ask him something to do with symmetry' soul put his plan in to action and stared to type.

**Soul: fine then answer me this thou. Would you like to see ONE man and ONE woman together or TWO men together.**

If kid wasn't gay he would choose the man and woman but if he chose two men then it was ether his OCD or he's gay..

**Kid: no comment… **

**soul: what's wrong you homophobic? or you don't want to tell me because ill find out…**

**Kid: NO IM NOT**

**Soul: so which one then kid?**

**Kid: The two men….. ONLY BECAUSE THERE ARE TWO OF THEM**

**Soul: so you like guy then**

**Kid: NO I CHANGE ME MIND I LIKE BOTH**

Soul chuckled he could imagine kid having one of his panic attacks oh how much fun it was to tease him.

**Soul: you're bi?**

**Kid: NO THE MAN AND WOMAN ONE yes that**

Maka slowly walked out her room hearing soul chuckling to himself. She pulled her pig tails tighter and walked over to soul and read the chat from the back. She smirks she now knew that she might get a chance with kid. Soul looked around to see Maka reading the chat "do you mind?" soul asked moving away so she couldn't see, maka just moved as well "nope I don't" she said smiling soul just sighed and continued typing.

**Soul: well Maka's reading all of this now**

**Kid: WHAT!? **

**Soul: don't worry I'm sure she won't tell anyone you're gay**

**Kid: good tell Maka to mind her own business!**

**Kid: WAIT IM NOT GAY**

"tell kid I said hi back to him too" Maka said reading kids message and walking into the kitchen.

**Soul: sure, sure Maka say 'nice to speak to you too kid' **

**Kid: I still don't want her looking at this….**

**Soul: she's gone now**

**Kid: okay but if she says anything I'm grabbing liz and patty and blowing her brains out.**

Soul smiled at kid's comment 'sometimes I wish I could do that' he thought but after all this was his partner so he had to put something back.

**Soul: not if I stop you first**

**Kid: well you can try I will just out smart you like always**

**Soul: HEY WHAT'S THAT MEAN!**

**Kid: nothing~**

**Soul: well Blackstar tried to throw paper in your hair today**

**Kid: DID ANY GET IN!**

At this point soul was tempted to put yes but that would make kid go into a full-out spaz attack so he told the truth.

**Soul: no none got in the all fell to the ground before they hit**

**Kid: that's good I would have had to spend hours looking for the paper after all I don't want to be asymmetrical.**

**Soul: but you're hair always is**

Once soul had sent this message it took kid ten minutes to answer him back now, after all kid was most likely ended up on the floor crying waiting for liz or patty to calm him down.

**Kid: WELL I CAR'NT HELP THAT CAN I!**

**Soul: well that's true**

**Kid: WELL YOU'RE ASYMMETRIC **

**Soul: I know and I look damn right cool**

**Kid: HOW CAN YOU SLEEP KNOWING THAT THOU**

**Soul: I don't have OCD**

**Kid: TAKE THAT BACK**

Soul didn't know that kid could get so butt hurt about being called OCD I mean people have said it to him before right? Like his dad would shinigami-sama would even got him that pill thing right? But seeing how bad kid's OCD was no he didn't.

**Soul: you love me really thou…**

**Kid:…**

**Soul: kid I meant in a friend way**

**Kid: oh yea….. Friends**

Was it soul or did this chat become awkward?

**Soul: so did you know that slugs can sleep up to three years?**

'way to go soul you so covered that up right there' soul thought smiling oh how wrong he was.

**Kid: I knew that bye **

**Kid has logged off**

**Soul:… well that failed **

Soul logged of the chat as well and shut down Maka's laptop 'well school was gonna be awkward tomorrow then oh god kid is going to kill me…' soul thought as he made it to his bedroom.

* * *

**ME: so what do you think? Should I keep it as a one-shot?**

**Twihard4321: why are you asking me?**

**ME: IM NOT any way thank you Twihard4321 for writing kid's part I may have edited it a bit .**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2 **

**Disclaimer: all right to their rightful owners**

* * *

Soul could hear an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere by his bedside table; turns out it was his alarm, yes the time was 6:30AM and when did Soul remember to set his alarm? Oh right Maka did it. Soul swung his legs over his bed and stood up, was it him or was it just generally cold inside? Anyhow Soul reached over for his dark blue bathrobe, once he slipped it on he and tightened the belt and walked out of his room.

Once he was out his room Soul made his way to the kitchen where Maka was cooking, the sound of the egg's and bacon crackling cooking in the pan reached Souls ears making him hungry. "Hey Maka is that for me?" he asked giving her one of his smirks.

"Well yes," Maka said in a tone that clearly said 'duh' "do I look like I'm going to eat two eggs? Of Course one is for you." She said flipping the eggs over and turned over the bacon.

"Oh I like my eggs sunny side up" Soul said walking over to the fridge.

"Well bad luck, You're too late, I flipped them." Maka told him.

"Whatever I'll eat it anyway" he said pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Soul, the toast is in the toaster, can you get them out for me?" Maka said prodding the one side of the egg. Her request was met with a grunt and Soul walking over to the toaster.

He clicked the switch and the toast pop up, Soul then grabbed two plates from cupboard just above him and placed a piece of toast on one of them _'now the butter…'_ Soul thought as he looked around the kitchen for it _'found it'_ he thought as he stretched out his arm to grab the butter.

"The eggs are done" Maka said as Soul quickly buttered the toast as Maka walked over and slid an egg on each piece of toast "There" she said smiling to proudly at her eggs.

At this point Soul was hungry, so hungry that he could not wait to get to the table and eat but just shoved it in his mouth right there and then, Maka just looked at Soul like he was insane but Soul just couldn't give a single shit and just sat there eating like an animal.

Maka just sighed and sat down and started to eat like a 'normal' person. Once Soul had finished his eggy breakfast he just dropped the plate in the sink for Maka to wash up later…. What, it's more than what Blackstar did.

Soul then walked in to the bathroom he was first in due to his fast eating but he knew that Maka was going to want to come in soon so he would have to hurry unless he wanted his ass kicked. Soul brushed his teeth, washed his face and with what little time he had left he tried to make his hair look somewhat presentable, however this failed and he just put his hair band in.

When Soul came out he was pushed out the way by Maka who mumbled something about 'hair not being symmetrical' Soul just sighed and made his way to his room to get changed.

Soul wore his normal clothes; red skinny jeans and his yellow and black jacket. For once Soul was ready early and this surprised even himself most day he and Maka barely make it to class on time…. Still better than Deaththekid arriving an hour late …every day.

"Soul let's go!" Maka said pulling Soul out of the door.

As Soul and Maka made their way to the DWMA Soul started to think about last night with kid _'what if he doesn't come in …. Or if he wants to talk to me about it. SHIT I'm not sure what I would do if that happened….. I could just say that Maka told me to ask him , but then this is kid he might think I'm making it up…. I'll think of something after all I'm the oh so cool soul' soul continued to think of way he could tell kid why he was asking all the question while Maka was looking at soul's 'thinking'_ face but to Maka it looked more like he was about to cry or something.

"Soul" Maka called him but soul just kept staring forward and walking "Soul" she called again trying to get him out of his daze. "SOUL" she shouted.

Soul blinked and looked at Maka, "huh?" Maka just smiled at him.

"So you were away with the fairies then?" Maka said clearly amused.

Soul looked at Maka with a dumb face at this point and answered, "but there with Excalibur" Maka just looked at him with a 'are you kidding me face' as Soul was about to answer her a blue haired monkey landed in front of them.

"SOUL GUESS WHAT!"

Soul looked at the blue haired monkey more commonly known as Blackstar."What is it Blackstar?"

Blackstar gave one of his big grins and started to speak "I BLACKSTAR AM GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!" He said placing his hands on his hips at the end of the speech and looked at Maka and Soul to say something.

"Well uhm… good for you" Maka said after what seemed like hours of silence of waiting for Blackstar to get out of his pose.

"Sure." Soul said smirking. Maka and Soul started to walk away only to be stopped by Blackstar _again_.

"Come on aren't you going to wait for Tsubaki?" He asked, his questen directed more at Maka than Soul.

Maka nodded at Blackstar. Blackstar just smiled and talked quietly with Soul as they waited for Tsubaki. Not long after, the three heard Tsubaki calling out Blackstar's name as she ran down the street. "HEY TSUBAKI OVER HERE" Blackstar yelled waving his arms madly and jumping for his partner to come and join them. When Tsubaki came over she said a quiet hi to Soul and told Blackstar not to run off. A few minutes later she was pulled away by Maka for a 'Privite Talk'.

So the rest of the walk to school was spent with Tsubaki and Maka taking out of earshot from Blackstar and Soul who were left curious as to what was going on. Finally the four of them arrived at the DWMA panting from the long walk... wait correction two of them panting namely Soul and Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI HURRY UP LETS GO!" Blackstar shouted grabbing her wrist and pulling her to class.

Soul and Maka looked at each other. "Are you skipping first class?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. Maka turned and walked into the building leaving Soul alone.

Soul sat down outside the DWMA's front door and waited for Kid to arrive. Soul checked his phone, the time was 7:45 am so it would be 15 minutes untill Kid arrived. Soul seeing nothing better to do in those 15 minutes decided to take a quick nap.

By the time Soul woke up he was in an empty classroom …with Kid. "Oh you're awake that good" Kid said pulling his blazer to get it in the right place.

"So why are we here?" Soul asked confusion clear in his tone.

Kid let go of his blazer and looked at Soul. "Well I wouldn't want you to disappear that would be bad for the school." He said smirking slightly.

Soul smirked back at Kid. "You really just wanted to tell me how much you love me don't you?" Soul said chuckling as he now considered annoying Kid a hobby since he just loved the look on his face Kid would get when soul called him gay... just like the face he was pulling right now.

"I'M NOT GAY" Kid shouted going red.

Soul just continued to smirk. "I wouldn't shout you don't want the school knowing now do you?" Kid just walked up to soul till they were close so that their noses where touching.

"You know Soul-Kun you make it seem like you're gay after all you are basically flirting with me." This time it was Soul's face to turn red.

"B-but I'm not gay; I got told to ask" Soul said stuttering. Kid moved away so that they were looking at each other

"Yes but you seem to keep on about it so Soul if you're going to give me a big confession of love I suggest you do it now."

Soul then became interested with his shoes and fiddled with the zip on his jacket.

_'I'm not gay am i?'_ Kid thought to himself. "As I thought, sorry but I have a class I'm late for." He stated walking out of the classroom leaving a red faced Soul by himself.

The same question flew around Soul head _'Am I gay?'_ One part of him just said_ 'Ha! Nope cool kid's aren't gay'_ but then there was another part saying _'what why you asking me I'm not sure.'_

Yes at the moment Soul was most likely 'not sure' as his mind had told him. Soul sighed and checked his watch 10:00 am CRAP the next lesson had started, with that Soul ran out the room to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: OMFG GUY'S I HAD 117 VEWIES ON MY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Twihard4321: all because of me**

**ME: well anyway I was going to have this as a one-shot but people said to write more so I did and I posted chapter 2 (just posted it today)**

**Twihard4321: yes and it all started with you RPing with me**

**ME: and now it's a fanfic she doesn't want to do it with me**

**Twihard4321: HEY I DON'T WANT TO WRITE KID AND SOUL GETTING OFF TOGETER ONLINE**

**ME: …. I haven't told them that's coming yet!**

**Twihard4321: sorry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to their rightful owners **

* * *

As patty got home she went straight for her computer and logged on. She had seen soul and kid walk out of an empty classroom TOGETHER well at different time but to patty I didn't matter, patty needed to blog about this but being patty she did not think what would happen to the death scythe or mister. But patty being patty, she didn't think.

Patty clicked on the link that sent her to her blog and started to type

**Don't you just love when your favourite yaoi pairing get together? Well what about in real life? AND THAT'S THE TOPIC FOR MY BLOG.**

**So Hi guy's it's patty and from my usual posts about animals and teddy's I have some news. As you all know being a student of the DWMA is amazing it's not like other schools and things happen…**

**Today I was minding my business and then BAM out comes my partner Death the kid with his face bright red! And who could have made his face red? WELL NONE OTHER THEN SOUL EATER EVANS HIMSELF I'm sorry laddies he doesn't swing that way! Sad I know I think my sis quite liked him herself.**

**So my dream real life yaoi paring MIGHT JUST BE TRUE.**

**Could it be a secret love?**

**Or maybe one-sided?**

**OR A LOVE TRIANGLE! Knowing my sis she might be in for a three-way hehehe don't tell I told.**

**So WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? AMAZING! CUTE? Or you want the three-way to be honest I think soul would do anything if you told him it was cool.**

**SOOOO PATTY IS OUT BYE!**

_**End of blog**_

_**Want more by this blogger? Read : Panda are DA BOMB or MY HAT HAS BLUE ON IT**_

Patty smiled it had taken her about 30 minutes to write but it was worth it. Little did patty know that her blog would soon be full of comments.

About 1 hour later kid, Liz and patty sat down at the oversized table eating pizza but kid being kid his pizza had been completely symmetrical Liz had made sure she had phoned up to tell the pizza place that the OCD…. Oh sorry tell them that kid wanted it symmetrical. It also helped that she'd dropped lord death's name and kid being….. well his kid that helped.

"nom nom nom nom nom nom nom" is all that you heard the as the three ate and that nom nom noming was coming from….. yea you guessed it patty "Patty if you are going to make those noises could you at least say it eight time not seven" kid said as he ate the opposite piece of pizza of what he'd just eaten… "kid she can't help it that she said it seven time it not like she's counting" Liz said picking at her pizza "yes she can all she has to do is say it one more time! And Liz I always count" kid said finishing the piece of pizza wait did he say counting… oh well there was seven nom nom's don't believe me read again.

At that point Liz had decided to give up on it and continued picking at her meal "SIS why are you hardy eating?" Patty asked looking at her sister who had now was still on her first piece "Patty do you know how fattening this is?" she said telling her sister "OH" patty mused then shoved another piece in her mouth how many was it now? Four no five yes well that how many patty had eaten.

Kid suddenly stopped eating and stood up causing Liz and patty to look at him "well girls I have eaten my eight slices now I'm going up stairs" Liz just nodded and continued picking at her food while patty answered with a "nom" with that the white striped haired boy left the room.

Once kid had made his way to his room he flopped on his bed legs apart and arm spread out by his sides so he looked a bit like a dead body floating on water… oh sorry excuses my violent tendencies and that fact that dead body's don't float….ANYWAYS well it would make sense I mean his dad is lord death well ill shut up now carry on reading your fanfiction you most likely fangirl.

Kid stayed like that for about eight to ten seconds when he remembered chatroom, so with that kid rolled over and got up "now let's hope someone but soul is on their today" he muttered as he sat down at his computer and turned it on he made his way to the familiar chatroom and typed his name in 'kid'.

**Kid had logged on**

The screen showed once it had finished loading. Kid was about to type his greetings when about 4 people said hi.

**Beloved: HI KID :D**

**ZOOM!: sup bro**

**Hatethehat: oh hi kid**

**Soul: oh HERE HE IS**

Kid read each of them smiling till he got up to soul's. he started to type with such a speed that would put any fanfiction writer to shame.

**Kid: Hello everyone I hope you've had a good day.**

**Beloved: oh thanks kid that's sweet of you to ask**

**ZOOM!: good just got A LOAD of homework to do thou**

**Soul: well kid I've had a good day just met this oh so cute boy he took me in to a classroom and everything with him but the baka just bullied me!**

Kid had read soul's message and his face had turned a light shade of pink why would he put that there nobody would do that!

**Beloved: SOUL that's sooooo mean why would someone bully you you're so nice**

**ZOOM!: HA soul are you a cute girl then?**

**Hatethehat: secretly soul liked it thou she likes the bad boy**

Kid just let his mouth drop into an 'O' shape they thought soul was a girl? And that **he **was cute! Well **HE **was probably just loving this , After all kid couldn't say that soul want a girl then they might think that the 'baka' who took soul to the classroom was him! Then again they would be right.

**Soul: I know why someone would do this to ME of all people! Oh and ZOOM! I can be anything you want *wink***

**ZOOM!: HA COOL so you're a dirty little girl…**

**Beloved: ZOOM WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!**

**ZOOM!: well she might do some M rated RP with me just without the RP and more me and her**

**Hatethehat: how do you even know she's a girl she could be a HE then what would you do?**

**ZOOM!: oh shut it you old cap**

**Hatethehat: IT SAY HAT NOT CAP**

**Beloved: god guy's stop fighting!**

Kid just read what was going on and his mouth became more of bigger 'O' shape he was just thinking of soul just laughing his pants off…..WAIT maybe that kinda gay….

**Soul: sorry I don't RP I find that a bit off the point of trying to get online sex**

**Kid: WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT! That's so wrong and horrid.**

**ZOOM!: kid I was joking don't get angry just because I flirted with your girlfriend**

**Kid: WHAT!**

**ZOOM! Yet again I was joking**

**Soul: what wrong kid don't you like me?**

Now kid say anything to give away that he liked/loved soul or that he knew him that could as soon get leaked out on the internet after all who else has the name 'kid' well the might but come on who would have death the kid as a name? no more like who would call their kid that? So simply kid put:

**Kid: *yawn* well good-bye guys I need to sleep**

**Kid has logged off**

No way was kid going to let soul make him angry and feel this way. No way that he would make kid say that he was gay or THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE SAW THIS yes this was his reaction as a pop up appeared on his screen and it was none other than patty's blog and it had 1,008 comments….. first word came to mind was FUCK but It came out more like "PATTY!".

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Want more? Well comment anyway the people on the chat Beloved and hatethehat might show up later as well and as for patty's blog ….. what she can write I mean even can I that show something right? **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: HELLO HOW ARE YOU? **

**Twihard4321: god the fourth chapter you usually give up writing after the third one **

**ME: well I don't give up I just… have slow updates**

**Twihar4321: suuuuuuuuuuuure**

**Any way guy's I'm sorry if this chapter is bad I didn't really like writing it ….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all right to their rightful owners**

Liz looked up she had just heard kid screaming her twin's name… that could mean one thing kid was angry or at least annoyed. So Liz got up and walked to kid's room to see kid standing there angry and patty standing there looking confused "hey kid what up?" Liz said making her way over to the angry boy "S-s-she PUT THIS ON THE WEB!" kid said pointing at his computer. Liz sat down at the computer and started to read the text on the screen her eyes going wide, she looked at her twin and asked "did you write this?" patty gave her sister a small nod.

"PATTY THIS IS AMAZING I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD WRITE, THIS WILL MAKE US FAMOUS!" Liz shouted then she looked over to the white striped boy and sighed "I mean patty that's horrible why would you do that…" patty looked at her sister and then over to kid and smiled "but you are going out with him right?" kid at this moment just stood there his face red from anger and embarrassment "no patty I am not, nor am I gay" kid looked at his very symmetrical shoes and didn't look up till patty said "you know totally ship that so it doesn't bother me" kid looked up again and looked to Liz for help, Liz looked at him and then looked back at her little sister "Uhm patty can you take that down?" patty nodded "patty how many reads has it had?" Liz asked "1,120" she said in a small voice.

Kid looked like he been chewed up and spit out and chewed again his face had turned into something like well let's just say there's no words for it. '1,120 people have read this and the number is still growing what would should I do? No wait most of the people reading this couldn't be from the DWMA right even so ,if there not most people don't know Father has a child' kid looked at the computer and watched patty delete the page, but once something has gone on to the internet it is impossible to truly get it off.

Liz just hoped for kid sake that no one here had read it, if so kid's life might be over after all even having his dad as the headmaster of the school wouldn't stop bullies.

"Kid why don't you just get some rest?" Liz said to the young shinigami, kid nodded and got into his bed.

"Well goodnight girls" kid said lying in the middle of his bed Liz and patty walked out to go to their own room's leaving Kid alone.

Turns out kid couldn't sleep he had tried but no luck his mind just kept him awake so as soon as he heard nothing he turned his computer on and logged on the familiar chat site?

**Kid has logged on**

**Hatethehat: BUT BELOVED THAT COULD ALL BE BULLSHIT FOR ALL WE KNOW!**

Kid read the message and decided not to interrupt the chat.

**Beloved: yes but I think it's true after all those two go together quite well**

**Hatethehat: but I don't think he would be like that trust me I'm in his class **

**Beloved: well the blog said other wise **

**Hatethehat: I swear I will come over to your dorm and kick you **

**Beloved: like to see you try I would beat you anytime**

**Hatethehat:Pppffffffffffffffffffffftt**

**Beloved: okay but I bet everyone will be talking about it tomorrow **

**Hatethehat: yes and I'm going to be one of those few people who do not make fun of them and not say anything about it,**

**Beloved: I didn't say I was going to make fun of them did I?**

**Hatethehat: no you want your yaoi henti to come true**

**Beloved: HA no I hardly know the guy's**

**Hatethehat: well if you do I'm sure his dad would kick you out the DWMA as soon as you could say 'spoon'**

**Beloved: SPOON? Really**

Kid stop reading what they were putting at this point Hatethehat had mentioned DWMA and two boys and a blog… NO PEOPLE KNEW! Kid pulled the power on his computer and walked to his bed. He fell on it not even making sure he was symmetrical, he had shut down his emotions he would have to after all he knew what was going to happen tomorrow and to get ready for that he need to not feel.

Kid closed his eyes and let sleep take him to a sweet land of bliss after all no one could hurt him there. He let himself enjoy this peace while it lasted dreaming about thing like the number eight and not having three striped on his hair, you know thinks normal people dream of… WHAT YOU DON'T DREAM OF THAT STUFF?

Well about six hours later kid woke up getting ready for the day ahead of him.

Kid walked down to find Liz and patty sitting eating breakfast they looked up at him and said at the same time "good morning Kid" kid just nodded and walked in to the kitchen he grabbed a carton of juice and sipped this is all kid had to eat before him Liz and patty walked out the door.

Liz and patty joked on their way to school while kid road on Beelzebub pushing it every couple of seconds he could swear that people were looking at him even know no one was there.

They finally made it to the DWMA when there was a crowd of people around the door screaming and shouting at the kid in the middle of it was soul his face twisted and looked annoyed his sharp teeth clenched together so he looked like he was going to punch someone.

"Looks like people did read it from here then" Liz said to the two by her patty looked at kid who had a blank look on his face "I'm sorry kid" she said with her best baby voice kid just nodded and spoke "transform" at that single command they did as they were told.

Liz and patty turned into a bright light and then fell into kid's hands "no why don't we clean the path?" kid said with a board look on his face "uhm sure" Liz said answering kid's question.

Then kid both of the gun's in the air causing everyone to look at him the crowd started to shout at him.

"FAG" one girl shouted

"OCD OVER SYMMETRY MORE LIKE OVER DICK" one mean looking boy called those comment was followed by them laughing.

Kid's eye twitched he had tried not to feel but he was losing it and fast next thing kid knew he was shooting at everyone making people either run inside or grab their weapons and block the attacks.

Soul just watched as his friend lose the plot he had never seen kid this angry not even the time when he and blackstar had tilted every painting in his house left and soul knew first-hand how angry kid was.

But even when kid was mad he seemed to keep his symmetry soul noted this as kid shot at people's feet, kids target practice was interrupted by a very angry and very blue Sid "EVERYONE STOP AND GO INSIDE RIGHT NOW EXCPT KID, LIZ AND PATTY!" once the zombie had finished shouting everyone froze "NOW THEN PEOPLE BEFORE I GET LORD DEATH ONE YOU" the thought of having Kid's dad shouting at everyone didn't please them so they all walked inside muttering "gay boy" and "why does he even live?"

Sid made his way over to kid and started to talk "well now I think you should go to see what your father has to say about this" kid gulped he didn't really want to know what his father had to say but neither the less kid walked in ready to meet DEATH… guy's I'm on about his dad remember his name is death no don't give me that look.

Sid turned around just noticing soul who was standing not too far behind him "why are you still here?" Sid asked the scythe the scythe just shrugged and said "I'm way to cool to go to class".

Not too long later, soul was forced to go to class by Sid muttering about 'how kids have so much back talk'.

* * *

**So R&R for more thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: hello my amazing readers I would like to tell you that this is not meant to offend anyone. If you are gay or lesbian and you found the comments the students made in the last chapter bad I am sorry but this is a fanfiction.**

**Twihard4321: *looks at zeldahope9* why are you talking to me?**

**ME: I'M NOT! YOU SCUMBAG**

**Twihard4321: whatever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Kid how nice to see you!" shinigami greeted his son in his high pitched voice "hello….. Father" kid said not looking shinigami in the face "kiddo-kun?" shinigami tilted his head slightly "well…." Kid started but never finished when Sid interrupted "Kid started a fight with 15 other students. Although I wouldn't call it starting a fight." At this point shinigami looked at kid and asked "why?" kid looked up to see his father face….er mask confused.

"Well you see kid attacked them because they were harassing soul eater." Sid told the shinigami , kid was sure Sid knew what the others were saying about him so he hoped that he wouldn't say anything to his dad.

"uhm well kid do you want to stop here with your dad than?" Sid asked kid nodded at him he didn't really feel like going to class after all that "okay I'll tell stein that you with you dad then" the blue zombie walked out the death room leaving kid and Shinigami alone… errrr well I suppose he had Liz and patty with him to that was in weapon form.

In the crescent moon class soul was sitting next to Maka and Blackstar he could here all the whispers of the class and feel all the stares on him 'god damn it why are they looking at me!'

Adora looked at the white-haired boy in front of her she frowned, she could see that he was thinking hard about something well Adora would be if she was in his position she would be, everyone in the whole school must have read patty's blog it started with her friend reading it and getting it passed around after about an hour later the blog had over 1,000 comments of Couse being curious she had looked at some of the comments and the stuff people had put mad her want to just grab Eren and stab everyone who put something mean.

But of Couse no one could find the blog anymore Adora had just guessed patty or liz must have taken it down. But that didn't stop from people printing it.

Adora tried to keep her attention on stein but it kept slipping back to death the kid and soul eaters problem…. Eeeeer well it's not a problem if they are gay I mean comments and stuff.

Adora was thinking of the conversation she had with Eren last night well it was more of a typing war she would type something then he would reply and make it seem she was the bad guy….girl but yea.

She looked at her partner and sighed he was sitting next to his best friend Osias how she would love to sit down there with them …

Soul felt a tap coming from the side of him he turned to see blackstar smiling at him "well soul is it true you and kid you know together?" soul seemed to flush at this and fall back hitting his head off of the desk behind him "ouch" he muttered "are you okay?" a girl voice from behind him asked soul looked up at the pale girl and gave her one of his sharped teeth grins "yup" then he got up and looked at the girl and was about to say thanks when he realised he didn't know her name "Adora Main" she smiled back at him.

Soul turned back to look at the fount of the class when he noticed maka giving him a strange look he just shrugged it off and ignored it for the rest of the class like he also did for the rest of the class until sid walked into the class and pulled stein out to talk to him.

"hey soul let's go here what he's saying" blackstar said pulling soul down the steps and towards the door .

"Kid's not coming to class" Sid told stein "why?" stein asked "I don't thinks it's my place to say" soul and blackstar ears were pressed agents the bottom of the door.

"kid's not coming to class!" blackstar said shocked kid never missed school well he was late but this was strange… but of Couse blackstar and soul being them self's are sooo dence they wouldn't know if the world was ending.

"why do you think?" blackstar asked soul. Soul just shrugged part of him thought it was because of this morning but why would he get so mad …. Oh soul did you just blank the whole morning out?

Adora and the rest of the class just sat watching blackstar and soul push their ears as close to the door as it was humanly possible "Osias!" she called out the boy's name he turned around and looked at her "yup" "I'm coming to sit by you two" she said getting out of her seat and walking down the stairs "sup?" Eren asked her she just replied by pushing her weapon and best friend to make room for her to sit down "just wanted to see what they were up to" she said gesturing to blackstar and soul "I think the only reason soul's not getting beaten up is because he has friends like blackstar and maka" Eren said with the other two nodding.

"Blackstar move your head!" soul said pushing the blue haired boy "HEY DON'T DO THAT TO A STAR LIKE ME!" he said pushing soul outside the door "eeeeer hi….." soul said to the two teacher now staring at him "hello soul I would like to see you after class please wait out here for the rest of it".

Blackstar ran as fast as he could to his seat barely making it when stein walked back in "well let's get on with the class to-day I have a very special beast for us…. Me to cut up"

Shinigami looked at his son "kid let liz and patty go now" he told him he'd been gripping then and not saying anything for thirty minutes straight "hm" he said and letting his weapons go, then stood liz and patty at kids sides "now girls can you go" kid asked them they nodded and walked out the knew when they were not needed.

"Dad I want to quite coming to the DWMA" he said "why you where the one who wanted to come?" kid just looked at his dad and gave him a small smile "I'm not like them" shinigami placed one of his big hands behind his son's back and spoke "but you're a shinigami you never will be like them" kid gave another little chuckle "Dad I mean in _not like them_" shinigami looked at his son confused "son I don't think I understand" he said scratching his head with his free hand "I'm not too sure that I do either" "then what?" shinigami questioned kids last statement "I'm going home" he said walking away and sticking his hand up as he went.

"kiddo-kun why won't you tell daddy what's wrong" he said quietly as he disappeared.

**_5 hours later_**

Kid decided to log on as a different name as not raise suspicion.

**Eight has logged on**

It's FUCKING FULL PROOF

**Soul: oh hi kid**

Scratch what I just wrote out…. No it will wreck what device you are reading this crap on

**Eight: WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW!**

**Soul: well I'm just that good **

**Eight:HA**

**Soul: hang on let me PM you**

**Eight: okay then**

A few moments later a box appeared at the side saying **PM from soul** it read

_Kid meet me in the park where we play basketball I need to talk to you like now I promise it will be cool._

'OH GOD I DON'T THINK IM READY FOR THIS HE'S GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME ISNT HE I DON'T WANT TO GO' he thought to himself 'but what if he just wants to speak?' 'He probably won't even be there I'll go just to prove to myself that he's not going to be there.

"Kid?" Liz asked as he walked down the stairs "sorry I have to meet someone I'll be back before bed maybe…." Then he slammed the door behind him and walked down the street. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt the top button undone and his hair windblown, at this moment he didn't care if he looked bad he need to prove this to himself.

Three pairs of eyes watched as the young teen made his way to the park the one smirked "yes im right! It is them" the other two groaned "we give you your money when we get back" the first one replied with "yes $50 totally worth staying up this late".

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaa did not like writing this at all it made me sad :'( that's why it took so long anyway updates might be slow now I have school again in like 8 hours ****. And if you want any of your ideas put in this ff just om me and don't worry if you don't want your name putting for whose idea it was I wont so thanks for reading I hope I'm making a good ff for you.**

**R&R too that helps a lot and makes me feel AMAZING. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO and this is chapter 6, god every time I look at the stats I've got 100 more views 0.0 this is my face I swear this is my most popular fanfic or is going to be I'm so existed *squeals* I really don't know what I'm doing means this was going to be a one-shot so I make it up as I go along. Soooo yea no plans, however I and my friend twihard4321 have made a deal…. More of a bet we both have to write a lemon…. And I was thinking for it to be in this fic if you want. So I just wanted to see what you guys wanted to say. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to their right full owners.**

* * *

"Soul?" kid called out looking for the white-haired boy "kid I'm over here!" kid looked around but found nothing "Soul, I can't see you it's too dark" kid sighed and heard soul shout " IM BY THE TREE!" … "SOUL I JUST SAID I CARNT SEE AND WE ARE IN A PARK FULL OF TREES!" soul seemed to notice this and chuckled "well looks like ill just try and find you then".

Kid and Soul stumbled around in the dark for a long time when kid walked into something " FUCK" he shouted "kid what happened?" kid rubbed his head and spoke "think I walked into a post" soul turned around hearing where kids voice was coming from "want me to kiss you better?" kid was glad it was dark cause he was blushing " NO!" soul followed kids voice and when he thought he was close he put his and out to feel "s-soul your touching my head and it hurts" soul moved his hand off of the young shinigami's head " okay then grab my hand" soul stood there as kid moved his hand around looking for the other boys.

"Okay got it" Kid said then Soul pulled him to his feet "so where now?" Kid asked Soul "hm want to hang out at mine? Maka is having a sleepover with Tsubaki so we can hang out and talk there" Soul said pulling kid in the direction of his flat, "well why did you call me out here?" Kid said looking around "thought it would be cooler but it was a bit to cool out here…" soul sighed dragging kid around a corner.

"So why weren't you in class after you this morning…" soul said a few minutes in to them walking to break the silence "I-I felt sick" kid said muttering his lie "thanks for this morning kid" Soul added not looking at the Shinigami "no problem". They walked in silence for the rest of the way home until soul muttered something about wanting a hot drink.

Once they got to the door the two boys stopped as Soul got his key out letting them both in. "hey kid I'm going in the kitchen want a drink?" kid looked at Soul and smiled "thanks ill have some tea". Soul then made his way over to the kitchen "hey I have some energy drinks to if you want one of those as well?" soul said looking through the fridge, kid turned to soul voice and replied "okay sure". Soul grabbed the drinks and poured the tea into two big mugs.

"Yo Kid here you go" Soul said putting all the drinks down on the coffee table "Uhm… thanks" kid said looking at the mugs of tea…. Something wasn't right, but then again this day was just horrid. All kid really wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep but something made him want to talk to soul, you fan girls might say it was love but no no no no no love was very much faaaaar way this moment in time.

However Kid was starting to say that it might be a _crush? _But then no he had to carry on the shinigami lineage, After all being the son of lord death he had to at least have one child _Right?_

"Kid?" Soul said poking the young shinigami "huh?" kid blinked and looked at Soul; soul smiled his toothy smile "I asked if you wanted the T.V on?" kid smiled back "yes that would be nice thanks".

Soul grabbed the remote that was not too far away from soul.

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

"Uhm yea I like this music channel" soul said tapping his hand in time with the tempo of the song, kid looked at the TV he didn't think he'd ever heard this song before or even the style of it for a matter of fact. Kid blinked looking at Soul "what music is this?" soul look at the TV then back to Kid,"I think it's what they call Pop Punk or Alternative Rock. Take your pick it doesn't matter".

**_They're gonna clean up your looks,_**

**_With all the lies in the books,_**

**_To make a citizen out of you,_**

"Oh what's the song name?" kid said looking at the people on the TV singing and playing various instruments "well this is teenagers it's an old song and you've never heard of it?" Soul said moving about in his seat; Kid shook his head "I thought punk was a lot more shouting then this".

Soul looked at kid like he was dumb "I said it was pop punk" soul said shaking his head kid just fiddled with his jacket.

A few minutes passed when soul changed the channels, yet again it was a music channel but this time there pop song on.

There were four young boys on the TV three of them with guitars and one at the back with a drum kit.

"This is more pop than the last one and is on here because it's so damn popular"

**_You look so perfect standing there,_**

**_In my American Apparel underwear,_**

**_And I know now, that I'm so down_**

"So you going to drink that?" soul said pointing at Kid's tea, kid shook his head and soul grabbed the mug and gulped back the tea.

Kid looked at soul and noticed he had some tea about to drip off his chin; this wouldn't have bothered kid if it wasn't at the same place at both sides of his chin. So being the OCD Kid he is see what I did there I put the ocd kid he is because he's kid! HA!

Soul looked at kid and could see he was looking at him funny. Was he moving closer? Soul shifted a bit to get some distance between them.

Kid then reached out and grabbed Soul chin holding it in place "stay still" kids smooth voice said, Soul shivered he shouldn't be thinking of his friend like he was right now. AND ANYWAYS cool kids aren't gay!

Kid face moved closer to Souls until they were centimetres s apart then kid moved his free hand up and grabbed soul's chin.

When Kid let go of his chin Soul turned away blushing "KID YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT!"

Kid shrugged "I was only helping you look less trampy" at this point Soul turned back around "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A TRAMP!" soul shouted his face turning red of embarrassment and anger.

"Soul-kun I was joking now it's late I better get going" kid started to get up when Soul put his arm out and spoke "it's too late just stay round here , you can have the spare bed" Soul said pointing at a door to the left of kid "okay then can I borrow some pj's?".

Soul blushed and mumbled something "what was that?" kid asked soul "I don't really wear them you'll have to sleep in your…. Well you know" Soul said then he speed walked to his room and slammed the door.

"Well okay night" the white striped haired boy said before going to the room soul had pointed out to him before.

'Well this is awkward' kid and soul both thought.

* * *

R&R and make me happy and think im good at stupid fanfics like this xD


End file.
